Never Drink With The Emperor
by Stumpndum
Summary: Paul Foster and Louise are invited to dinner by none other then our favourite bastard Travis! Based on Mechanic of Zero/American Empire/The Last Game by Sargeman


Some people may be wondering why I would do a fanfic of a fanfic, well it's because Travis is epic!

I should mention to those who haven't noticed by now but this is based on Sargeman's Mechanic of Zero series which I was so sad to see die, but he said he may revive it so hopefully this gets him of his ass.

Anyway I'm doing two chapters, one dedicated to Paul Foster, one of those characters just overlooked by Travis's awesomeness. The second is when Louise is invited to dinner by Travis.

First fic, please be kind.

My name is Paul Foster and I'm a proud American. Despite this I find myself travelling around with a pink haired girl named Louise, my "master", Even tho we don't have that kind of relationship. She's 23 years old and still is very childlike in appearance, but she is a powerful mage a void user. Then again I'm getting ahead of myself, I should probably mentioned how I became bound to this girl.

It started many years ago, back when America was a brand new country and not an undeniable power in Halkgenia. Travis wasn't the great emperor he was known to be now but a fledgling king, and me... I was a foot soldier in the old black coat regiments.

Everyone thought Travis was crazy when he said there was another continent across the sea's, Occasus he called it. But we found it, and something that even he didn't expect. The ruins of an old civilisation spoke of an unknown tragedy. Well some conspiracy theorists think Travis knows but no one can provide hard evidence.

Anyway I was one of the first men on the ground, promoted suddenly when my platoon leader was killed in a fight with some... colossal monster. We thought that was the worst we'd find, we were so wrong. We opened a portal to another world! A great gate I remember Travis mentioning later. Hell he started another war to close a second gate but again that's another story.

We moved into the unknown, we met incredibly powerful people that we ended calling black knights because of their armour. Things went sour from there, despite how strong and advanced we we're in our world we didn't hold a candle to these people, they slaughtered us and forced themselves a foothold in our world.

That first day was when I met her, heh I didn't really say much we just ran up a building then I threw her across the another one. It wasn't until they sieged the palace I started getting to know her more, even then it was formal. Weeks of fighting tho broke us, we had to hide in a secret room with Travis himself! The black clad enemy tho found our hiding spot soon enough tho. I thought we were dead, then Louise...

It was like seeing, I don't know... an angel of vengeance appear from no where. She was surrounded by this white light and made every attacker within a five hundred meter radius... cease existing if you can believe it. She eventually passed out tho and I carried her back to the secret room, she was mumbling and I lent in closer then... well that's when I became a familiar.

So what happened next was another couple of days hiding, then the American air force came and forced the black demon's back into their portal and instead of following them through like I was expecting we were stopped, by Travis and told to close the portal and destroy any chance of it being remade.

Everyone knows that from history class tho, what they don't know was the small tail of a soldier, a mage and the future emperor. I told Travis what happened and he told me I could come back home or stay with the girl, if I went home I would go with full military honours and a pension to make even the hardest government cynic blush. But if I stayed with the girl my family would live in the royal palace, for generations.

So I stayed with the girl, not just for my family but for myself, I would never forgive myself if I robbed a girl of something that was supposed to be so important to her life. I always wondered why Travis would offer up something so majestic if I did something for a noble which he sure as hell didn't see as... useful. We found out later tho, him being from the other world and even if he never said it he felt a debt of gratitude to the pink haired girl.

Anyway that's how I met Louise and became her familiar, there's a lot of stories from there, our time during the first Halkgenian war where America annexed Gallia and the United States of Germania took over Romalia, my capture and escape from the Gallian capital. But I've never felt as terrified as I do now. Right now I'm on my way to have dinner with Travis and who knows what that man will do...

^_^ hope I nailed Sargeman's writing and characters, he (she?) is one of the only ZnT writers to actually I dunno, finish? I'll have the next chapter up when I get the chance Reviews please!


End file.
